girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Topanga's
Topanga's (the former Svorski's Bakery) is a Greenwich Village establishment owned by the Matthews, located on the ground level of the Manhattan brownstone where they live. Shortly before her death, it was Mrs. Svorski, herself, who suggested the name change and urged Topanga to take a more active role in the business. Topanga agreed to try and hired Katy Hart as a waitress and manager. Upon Mrs. Svorski's passing, Topanga honored her partner's wishes and remodeled the place with a modern coffee house atmosphere. Beyond students from John Quincy Adams Middle School and the Einstein Academy, it has become popular with Abigail Adams High School kids and NYU college co-eds. Staff *Cory Matthews and Topanga Matthews - Owners *Katy Hart - Waitress, Manager *Ophelia - Server History Season 2 Girl Meets the New World In Girl Meets the New World, it was first introduced. Riley and Lucas went on their second date there. They ordered a smoothie with two straws. They then go outside and find a crowd of their classmates on the porch of the store. Girl Meets Pluto Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels Girl Meets Hurricane In Girl Meets Hurricane, Maya and Shawn are play fighting with their dessert with Cory and Riley looking on. Cory asks the girls if they completed their homework, to which they both said they did. Riley informs the men that one of them is lying and Maya asks if they want a hint. After they both shake their heads, Riley gives Shawn a strange look, informing him that he should be giving Maya fatherly advice. Both Maya and Riley pressure him to do so, and after they call him a chicken, he concedes. He believes that he has hurt Maya's feelings when he says that he thinks she should dress differently. Maya starts crying, saying that no one has cared enough to say that to her. Shawn decides that he will buy Maya some new clothes. Which stops her crying. After they bought outfits from Demolition, they went back to Topanga's and Maya tried on her outfits. Behind the counters, Topanga, Katy, and Auggie all agree that she looks great. Riley comes in with several bags of clothes, all for Maya. Pulling Shawn to the side, Katy tells Shawn that it is too much, but Shawn says that since Katy works so hard to keep the lights on, Shawn just wanted to spoil her some. He tells Maya that the clothes come from both him and Katy, acknowledging that he understands that Katy does most of the heavy lifting. Next, Katy tells Shawn that his affection towards Maya does not need to extend to her. They argue for a short amount of time over whether it is extending and whether or not that is a bad thing. Unbeknownst to them, Riley and Maya are outside listening. Cory bursts in telling Shawn that someone who can negatively affect his life is here. Angela, his ex-girlfriend, walks in. Cory runs out and spies with the girls. Katy also exits after introducing herself to Angela. She spies with Cory and the girls. After Angela tells Shawn that her father Alvin died, Shawn asks why Angela is there and she tells him that she is now married. She informs Shawn that her husband wants to have kids and admits that she is afraid. Shawn tells Angela that she should have kids. Angela thanks Shawn and tells him that he should not let Maya and Katy go, because she could be the one. Angela leaves. Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels Goes to Washington Girl Meets Yearbook Girl Meets Creativity Girl Meets Farkle Girl Meets Rileytown Riley and Maya had a duel with ice cream at Topanga's. Girl Meets Texas (Part 3) Girl Meets the Forgiveness Project Kermit comes to Topanga's after Maya writes him the forgiveness letter. Girl Meets the New Year Season 3 Girl Meets High School (Part 2) Girl Meets Permanent Record Girl Meets Triangle Girl Meets True Maya Riley, Lucas and Farkle are with Maya at Topanga's after she tries to find herself. Girl Meets I Do Girl Meets the Real World Girl Meets the Great Lady of New York Riley, Maya, Lucas and Farkle decide to do their research on where they have come from. Girl Meets World: Of Terror 3 Trivia *First appears in Girl Meets the New World. *This is where Lucas and Riley went on their second date as a couple. *This is where Maya and Lucas went on their first date. *According to the show's writers on Twitter, this place is a hangout place for the kids like Chubbie's was for the kids in Boy Meets World. *This is very similar to the coffee shop, Central Perk from the 90's sitcom Friends. It's likely the coffee shop is based upon that one. Gallery Category:Locations Category:Places Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3